Death
by TheReverless
Summary: Chapter 2: Update! Sorry Lama. Storynya udah lama dibuat, tapi FFn bener2 lagi error! Silahkan menikmati!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer, Summary, A/N : Percakapan sang author dan asisten baru! Bagi yang belum tahu siapa, silahkan baca When Love Come To Us bagian 2!

Michi : "Khishishishi..."

Ace : "Apaan sih lo? Berisik tahu! *dibakar pake hibashira*"

Michi : "Gue lagi seneng! Lo tau gak sih, Ace? Gara- gara gue beli OP nomor 56, utang gue membludak di toko sebelah rumah gue!"

Ace : "Dasar lo aja o'on. Gak ada modal beli komik dipaksain."

Michi : "Makasih atas pujian yang menusuk itu."

Ace : "Lagian lo daritadi ketawa ala Maria, eh Moria terus! Kalau lo hutang, mestinya lo sedih! Bukan seneng!"

Michi : "Itulah khas gue! GILA!"

Ace : "Gak heran author begini mah. Btw, cerita yang lo buat sekarang?"

Michi : "Nih. Baca aja *nyerahin naskah drama*"

Ace : "*Baca naskahnya* WHAT? Nih author apa- apaan sih? Gue gak bakat jadi aktor!"

Michi : "Ha? Author? Gue gak minta lo jadi author!"

Ace : "AKTOR, BODOH! JANGAN NGEJAYUS! *membakar author memakai nidaruma-nya dan tewaslah sang author dengan ledakan api*"

Michi : "Okeh, Ace. Gue bikin cerita ini sesuai dengan janji gue di pojok review "When Love Come To Us." Dan juga ada request dari temanku, Jadi yah, lakukan saja, Ace."

Ace : "Okeh dah. Tapi kenapa.. Tokoh Allen.. LAGI?"

Michi : "Kenapa ya? Lo maunya ama siapa? Cewek- cewek di SH huh? Atau siapa?"

Ace : "Stop."

Michi : "Atau mau YAOI-an sama Luffy?"

Ace : "STOP! Oke dah! Gue nurut aja!"

Michi : "Okeh, guys. Gue akan jelasin Sumarrynya sekarang Cerita ini tentang Allen (tokoh fic tetap saya) dan Ace (tokoh asli OP) yang punya rahasia dan mempertanyakan arti kehidupan mereka. Allen yang tak mau sembuh setelah menderita gagal ginjal, dan Ace yang tak beryukur atas kehidupannya yang ia merupakan anak dari buronan yang membuatnya dikucilkan.

Ace : "Oke, **One Piece adalah milik Eiichiro Oda**. Bagi yang belum tahu, ketinggalan jauh~!"

Michi : "Gak jelas nih orang. Ketinggalan apaan? Kereta?"

Ace: "Imlek dapet angpao kan? Bayar tuh utang lo!"

Michi: "Udah cui. Tenang aja. Lunas sudah hutangku. Gue hari ini bolos sekolah, keren kan?"

Ace: "Biasa. Udah mulai sana prolognya!"

Michi: "Okeh, Ace~!"

Dedication : Nico PortGas-D. IchImaru sesuai dengan reviewnya di Fic "When Love" gue. Gue udah bikin novel ini dari 2 tahun yang lalu, tapi dengan tokoh saya sendiri dan nggak ada hubungannya dengan tokoh- tokoh di OP, tapi karena saya ngelihat ini nganggur, jadi saya pake alurnya. Tapi ini masih jelas milik Saya.

A/N : Uhm, bagaimana yah.. Kok akhir- akhir ini saya jadi kaku ya? Uhm, mungkin kalau situ punya masukan buat saya, akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Soalnya selama ini saya masih baru dan cerita saya mungkin tokoh karangan saya terlalu perfect, kaku, basi, blah.. blah.. blah.. Saya AKAN TERIMA DENGAN SENANG HATI, walaupun mungkin saya agak tersindir, tapi itu bakal bikin saya maju, karenanya.. Saya membuka kritik, saran, komentar untuk cerita- cerita saya dengan BAHASA SOPAN, DAN ENAK DIDENGER. Thanks Before.

Oh ya! Gue lupa! Bentar lagi saya bakalan membuat cerita tentang ZoRo (lihat kata- kata baik- baik. Itu pairing) yang saya janjikan pada roronoalolu youichi. Yah, ceritanya bagaimana liat aja nanti, paling 2 tahun lagi udah nongol *lama amat!*. Nggak, bercanda, bentar lagi. Bentarnya kapan, tunggu aja. Saya nggak kemana kok *digamplak karena sok artis*.

* * *

Prolog

"Ginjalmu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.." Ucap seorang berkemeja putih panjang dan menggunkana kacamata, dokter. Di depan orang itu duduk seorang gadis berambut ungu muda menunduk dan sepertinya menatapi kertas di depannya yang sepertinya adalah hasil cek.

Gadis itu menegakan kepalanya dan menatap dokter itu dengan ekspresi datar tanpa ketakutan dari kedua bola matanya, "Dua- duanya?"

"Iya. Butuh transplantasi dari—" Ucapan dokter itu terpotong dengan ucapan gadis itu yang terdengar sinis.

"Aku tak butuh itu. Kalau mati ya mati saja." Tandas Gadis itu tak peduli dan memasukan hasil tesnya ke dalam tas putihnya dengan santai.

"Eh, tapi.."

"Aku tak sudi ditolong orang lain." Tegasnya sekali lagi dan berdiri.

"Eh, tapi.."

"Sudah, jangan bicara lagi, sensei. Biar saja ginjal bodoh itu makin rusak. Aku tak peduli, mati ya mati saja. Mau sakit atau bagaimanapun, tolong jangan beritahu siapapun soal ini."

* * *

Ace : "Ah, elah! Gue belon nongol! Swt lo!"

Michi : "Gue kan nggak nyuruh lo siap- siap sekarang.."

Ace : "Bener juga.. Gue dong yang oon?"

Michi : "Bagus. Nyadar diri."

Ace : "Sialan.. Yah udah deh, trus Michi, ada yang pengen lo sampaikan pada para pembaca?"

Michi : "Nggak. Udah diatas semua."

Ace : "Okeh! Silahkan menuju chapter 1~!"

Michi : "Yok!"

* * *

Next, Part 1. Mulailah pertemuan dua orang yang tak menghargai hidup mereka itu di sekolah. Walaupun memang udah lama satu sekolah dan lumayan punya koneksi *maksudnya apa, tinggal liat aja nanti* jika mau ketemu. Yah, lihat sajaaa ya~


	2. Chapter 1: Kau dan Aku

Disclaimer, Summary :

Michi : "Gue sebenarnya pengen banget lho Ace, bikin cerita LuNa. Tapi lagi kosong ide nih. Kira- kira gue mesti mikir- mikir dulu deh. Ntar kalau dapet, gue langsung bikin."

Ace : "Oi, mahluk! Lo selesain dulu cerita lama lo. "I Want Become Your Angel" belum kelar! Ini aja juga baru mulai! Lo belon publish-in cerita ZoRo elo! Swt ah"

Michi : "Hehehehe.. Oke deh.. Ace, sebutkan disclaimernya."

Ace : "Mesti berapa kali gue sebutin! Di prlog kan udah!"

Michi : "Ini membuktikan kalau OP 100% milik Oda-sensei."

Ace : "**One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda. ** Lalu summary part ini?"

Michi : "Ya. Belum ada perubahan pasti dari keduanya. Cuma mulai aja kalau Ace mencoba mematahkan perasaan Allen yang benci ditolong.

Ace : "Itu summary **yang sangat abal**."

Michi : "Namanya: Irit. Ya kan?"

Ace : "Au ah. Gelep."

Michi : "Oh, memang gelap kok. Gue kan bikinnya jam 10 malem ini fiction dan mematikan lampunya."

Ace : "Au ah. Nih author saraph abis tau!"

Michi : "Hehehehe.."

A/n : Gue rasa gak ada. Gue Cuma bilang lagi gue membuka kritik, tapi mohon pikirkan perasaan author yang malang ini. Thanks.

* * *

Part 1 : "Aku dan Kamu."

Seorang laki- laki berjalan santai menuju kelasnya dengan memanggul ransel di bahunya. Jika dilihat, laki- laki itu memang keren, dengan rambut hitam mengkilat dan bintik tipis di kedua pipinya. Ketika sampai di kelas tujuannya, ia masuk dan menuju bangkunya dengan cepat, dan melempar ranselnya dengan kasar, membuat beberapa orang di kelasnya menengok ke arah, lalu kembali dengan kesibukan mereka masing- masing.

_Sudah biasa,_ batin orang- orang di dalam kelas itu.

Ia bersandar di bangkunya itu dan memejamkan matanya seolah malas dengan rutinitas yang harus dilakukan orang seumuran dirinya. Kemudian ia membuka sebelah matanya, yang merasa curiga ada seseorang menuju arahnya.

"Ace," Ucap orang itu dan membuat Ace membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Kenapa, Marco?"

"Lo lupa kalau hari ini lo itu disuruh sama Bapak buat nyebarin brosur pengumuman sekolah?" Peringat laki- laki berambut kuning yang dipanggil "Marco" itu.

Ace terkejut dan langsung berlari membawa tumpukan kertas putih yang sudah dikelompokan dalam amplop coklat itu dan membaca apa yang tertulis di judul amplop itu dan berlari menuju kelas yang ditunjukan amplop itu.

Ia tiba- tiba berhenti dan bicara sendiri dengan menggerutu, "kenapa tadi gue gak minta tolong Marco ya..?" Gerutunya kesal dan berlari lagi, seakan berpikir, 'ya sudahlah'.

* * *

Ace menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan malas. Tapi siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan sang guru yang bahkan dianggap bapak olehnya itu. Ace daritadi hanya bilang 'ya sudahlah' tapi tetap saja ia menggerutu kesal karena ia malas mengitari satu SMA cuma untuk membagikan amplop sial itu.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, membuat Ace menggerutu, tapi kemudian tersenyum sendiri,

_Lumayan alasan buat bolos pelajaran pertama,_ Batinnya dan tersenyum bangga dan senang dan berjalan dengan santai dan mengetuk pintu kelas pertama dengan asal dan menyerahkan amplop coklat itu dengan asal kepada siapapun guru yang ia hadapi walaupun beberapa komentar padanya brhamburan dan terkesan menusuk,

"Portgas! Kau belum mengumpul PR dari saya! Kalau kamu tidak kumpul, berdiri di depan kelas saat pelajaran saya!"

"Portgas! Kau kan yang kemarin menaruh permen karet di kursi saya?"

Tapi dia tak peduli dan langsung kabur setelah amplop itu ada di tangan guru itu. Ia melirik ke arah lapangan bola basket, dimana ada kelas yang sedang melakukan pemanasan olahraga dengan berlari. Ia berhenti berjalan dan membalikan arahnya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan tinggi, setelah melihat seorang laki- laki berambut hitam, sama sepertinya dan memiliki luka di bawah mata kirinya. "LU~" Teriakan Ace terhenti ketika seseorang menabraknya membuat semua amplopnya bertebaran ke segala arah.

Ace dan yang menabraknya terjatuh bersamaan. Bukan, Ace hanya terhuyung karena tabrakannya tidak begitu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Ace berteriak kecil melihat amplop berharganya nyaris masuk kubangan air di lapangan yang bekas terkena air hujan. Slow motion, sebelum amplop itu absen masuk ke kubangan, Ace menangkapnya dengan ekpresi seakan berlari dan berteriak 'jangan pergi!' pada belahan jiwanya.

"Hufff.." Nafasnya lega dengan amplop coklatnya yang masih bersih. Kalau tidak, mungkin guru tersayangnya yang dipanggilnya bapak akan membunuhnya kalau sampai amplop itu kotor dan belum sampai ke tangan murid- murid Grand Line ini.

Ace memunggut semua amplopnya dan kembali ke tempat penabraknya yang masih di posisi terduduk dan hendak mengomel kepada wanita yang menabraknya itu.

"Hei, Ace! Kenapa?" Tanya Luffy dan kelasnya yang daritadi sudah menonton adegan gaje yang dipetontonkan Ace.

"Itu! Gue ditabrak! Amplop buat disebarin ke kelas- kelas jadi berantakan semua! Untung tadi gak kotor! Kalo kotor bisa digorok gue sama Bapak!" Dumelnya dan berjalan menuju penabraknya. Ketika sampai, mulut sudah siap batin untuk mengomel, "eh! Jalan tuh liat- liat kenapa sih?" Omel Ace dan berkacak pinggang.

Gadis yang menabrak Ace itu tidak bergeming dan memegang kepalanya.

"Lho? Allen?" Tanya Ace.

"Eh? Allen? Tadi katanya mau istirahat di UKS. Kok ada disini?" Tanya Luffy dan anggota kelompoknya yang menyadari seseorang yang terjatuh itu adalah orang yang mereka kenal dengan baik mulai berdatangan ke arah Luffy dan Ace. Allen tetap tak bergeming mmebuat kecurigaan pada mereka semua.

"Eh? Kenapa Allen?" Tanya Nami yang mulai menyadari keanehan dari gadis berambut ungu muda yang dipanggil Allen itu.

Allen hanya diam dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di rambutnya.

"Lo apain tadi?" Tuduh Luffy pada Ace.

"Enak aja! Dia yang nabrak gue! Gue nggak ngapa- ngapainin dia!" Bela Ace pada diri sendiri dan mulai bingung dengan kelakuan anggota kelompok adiknya itu.

"Kenapa Allen? Kepala lo sakit?" Tanya Chopper dan hendak memeriksa Allen. Allen menggeleng pelan. Guru mereka, Rayleigh-sensei datang dan bertanya keadaan Allen.

"Kamu tidak apa- apa, Allen? Jika agak tidak sehat, istirahat dulu di UKS." Putus Rayleigh-sensei meraba kening Allen.

"Saya gak pa- pa." Desis Allen dan mengangkat kepalanya, akhirnya. "Maaf yang tadi."Ucapnya pada Ace dan berusaha berdiri. Walaupun terhuyung, akhirnya ia dibantu oleh Robin. "Sorry, kepala gue agak pusing. Gue ke UKS aja." Ucapnya dan mencoba berdiri sendiri.

"Lo gak kuat jalan sendiri, biar gue bantu." Ucap Robin. Allen akhirnya menyerah juga dan membiarkan Robin memapahnya. Rayleigh -sensei menuju ruang guru untuk mengambil kunci UKS. Semuanya terdiam dan melihat kedua wanita dan guru mereka yang menghilang ditelan lorong sekolah.

"Belakangan ini.. Allen aneh kan?" Ucap Nami memecah keheningan.

"Iya." Angguk yang lain membuat Ace mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aneh gimana?" Tanya Ace dan menyerahkan amplop coklat untuk kelas itu pada Luffy, sang ketua kelas.

"Allen jadi suka pusing- pusing, jadi lemah, dan nggak mau ikut olahraga. Padahal dulu dia nggak begitu." Ucap Nami dan duduk di kursi pinggiran lapangan.

"Gue pingin meriksa! Tapi Allen selalu menolak!" Acung Chopper dan meloncat tinggi- tinggi karena tubuhnya terhalang oleh Sanji yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa.." Ucap Sanji menghirup rokoknya diam- diam karena tidak ada guru.

Ace terdiam dengan ucapan itu.

"Ace, ini apaan sih?" Tanya Luffy membuyarkan lamunan Ace.

"Oh. Pengumuman dari Shirohige." Ucapnya santai

...

...

"WAH! GUE LUPA! GUE BELON NYEBARIN INI KE ANAK KELAS 2!" Teriaknya keras membuat Usopp dan Chopper tewas di tempat karena jantungan dengan lidah menjulur keluar. Ace berlari ke lorong sekencang- kencangnya.

Mugiwara yang tersisa sweatdrop dengan tampang swt pada kakak Luffy yang satu ini.

* * *

Ace menghembuskan nafas lega setelah di tangannya sudah tak ada lagi amplop yang membuat seragamnya kotor karena menangkap amplop yang nyaris masuk ke kubangan air kotor di lapangan tadi.

_Mending gue bolos aja deh_, batinnya dan menuju kantin. Ia juga tak mau mengotori pikirannya dengan rumus- rumus sial matematika dan lebih baik kena omelan. Ia berjalan dan melewati ruangan UKS.

Ia melirik ruang UKS, dimana jendelanya tak ditutup dengan penuh. Terbuka setengah. Ace berinisiatif untuk melihat siapa yang ada di dalamnya, dan tebakannya benar.

Ada Allen disana.

Ace hanya berpikir, ada apa gerangan dengan diri Allen. Ia memang tidak begitu dekat seperti hubungan Allen dengan anggota Mugiwara. Tapi setidaknya ia sering bicara dengan Allen, walaupun hal yang tidak penting untuk dibicarakan dan juga tahu banyak satu sama lain.

Sejujurnya saja, Allen cukup menarik baginya. Memang Allen anak yang benci ditolong orang lain, jadi tidak aneh buatnya jika tadi Allen masih ngotot juga untuk berjalan sendiri ke UKS, tapi Allen anak yang baik dan lembut.

Wajah Ace memerah dan ia membuang wajahnya dan berusaha tidak melihat Allen lagi.

_Apa- apaan gue nih?_ Teriaknya dalam hati dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu dan hendak berjalan, tetapi ada sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Ace." Ucap suara itu. Ace berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang menepuknya.

Ternyata Nami.

"Kenapa, Nami?" Tanya Ace dan bersender di dinding seakan ia tahu bahwa Nami ingin berbicara panjang dengannya. "Kabur lo?"

"Gue bilang izin ke toilet." Ucapnya pendek. Nami menatap Ace dengan pandangan memohon. Kali ini tanpa tipuan, dalam arti benar- benar serius. "Lo ngerasa gak sih sepertinya Allen nyembunyiin sesuatu dari kita semua?" Tanya Nami dan menatap Allen yang tertidur di ruang UKS di balik jendela.

"Iya." Jawab Ace dengan yakin. "Trus lo pasti mau minta sesuatu dari gue, kan?"

"Iya." Nami mengangguk dengan tetap menghadap jendela, "kayaknya Cuma lo yang bisa membongkar rahasia itu. Gue yakin itu berhubungan dengan kesehatannya. Soalnya dia dulu nggak pernah pusing- pusing terus- terus begitu. Trus waktu istirahat, dia nggak makan sama sekali, badannya jadi kurus begitu. Lo mau kan, Ace?" Tanya Nami memohon.

Ace terdiam dan menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya. "Boleh. Tapi gue gak yakin bakal berhasil." Ucap Ace menaikan bahunya.

Nami terdiam sebentar, kemudian membuka mulutnya, "lo pasti bisa." Ucapnya pendek dan berjalan pergi.

"Kenapa yakin?" Tanya Ace dan tertawa sendiri dengan tenang.

"Karena Cuma lo yang bisa mengubah Allen." Ucap Nami dan pergi dengan meninggalkan Ace yang mengerutkan kening dengan bingung.

* * *

Pojok Review dan dialog geblek author dengan sang asisten dan tokoh- tokoh!

Michi : "Gak kedikitan nih *ragu- ragu*"

Ace : "Emang dikit, baka! Gimana sih lo?"

Michi : "Okeh, deh. Ntar Part 2 gue banyakin."

Zoro : "Waduh, ternyata benar ya. Gue disini bahkan gak diapa- apain! Kejem amat sih lo!"

Michi : "Ntar. Sabar, bro. Ntar mungkin gue pairing lo sama.. Hem.. Cocoknya siapa ya?"

Readers : "ROBIIINN~!"

Zoro : "..."

Allen : "Bebas juga gue dari marimo ijo ini. Fiuhhh..~"

Zoro : "Wah, nih cewek nyari gara- gara nih!"

Allen : "Iya. Kenapa? Mau berantem?"

Ace : "CUKUP! APA PERLU KUPANGGILKAN SANJI?"

Zoro : "MAKIN RIBUT, DOGOL!"

Ace : "Iya ya."

Michi : "UDAH! Okeh deh, Saya usahakan untuk buat pairing ZoRo dan LuNa."

Nami : "APA? Gue di-pairing sama kapten bodoh seperti dia? *nunjuk Luffy*"

Michi : "Yoyoi! Tak ada yang boleh protes, karena fic saya~!"

Nami : "Wah, kurang ajar nih author stress ini. THUNDER LANCE TEMPO~!"

Michi : "GYYYAAAA~! Ace help me~~!"

Ace : "Emang api bisa matahin petir ya?"

Michi : "Ga tau! Selamat nyawakuuu~! Aku masih mau jadi author~!"

Ace : "Kucoba ya. Mr.3~~~~~"

Mr. 3 : "Yosh! Tapi bayar yak! Candle Wall~!"

Nami : "Wah, nih author bener- bener.. Terkutuk kau."

Michi : "Aku bisa melakukan semua yang kumau karena aku AUTHOR!"

Ace : "Bukannya karena 'aku cantik'?"

Michi : "Itu mah omongannya Hancock. Gue gak cantik."

Ace : "Up 2 u lah."

Mr.3 : "Hoi, bayar!"

Michi : "Okeh. Nih 1 berry. Sana hus- hus~"

Mr.3 : "What the hell? Asu nih author.."

Ace : "Udah, sana- sana! Nganggu tau! Hiken~!"

Mr.3 : "UWAAAA~!"

Zoro : "Udah. Lama lo berdua. Baca reviewnya!"

Ace : "Okeh. Review dari **Nico PortGas-D. IchImaru**, WHAT THE FU*K..? BENERAN DI-BIKININ..? Makasih banget~~! ^^(GEER MODE: ON) wow, kayaknya michi-san lebih hebat dari saya, ya.? buktinya bikin cerita romance molo...saya sih ancur banget kalo bikin romance...lebih hebat buat Humor...Ah, lanjut, FAST APDET MBAAK."

Michi : "Yohohoho.. Itu karena saya baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung!"

All : "BHHUUU~! *disorakin Ace, Zoro, Ichi-san, Allen, Nami, dan semua readers penjuru dunia."

Michi : "Ya, ya. Sudah cukup menjelekan saya. Saya nggak begitu hebat kok, tapi saya memang udah pengalaman bikin novel romance. Ada beberapa cerpen saya dimuat. Soal lucu- melucu, saya memang gak begitu bagus soal itu. Jadi yah.. Begitu deh."

Ace : "Serius? Sumpe lo?"

Michi : "Yo'i. Ada di buku tahunan sekolah."

Ace : "Wew. Salut juga gue sama lo, Chi. Oke. Lanjut ke reviewnya, Demon D. Dino. aahh...akhirnya ada yang buat Fic buat Ace lagi...thank's ya!*makin gaje aja nih anak*"

Michi : "Masma! Tak usah berterima kasih pada saya. Berterima kasihlah pada Ichi-san.. Yohohoho."

Ace : "Lo kesambet ya, Michi?"

Michi : "Hah?"

Ace : "Gak biasanya lo kayak begini.. Apa jangan- jangan lo diwarnain sama miss Golden Week?"

Michi : "Mungkin.. Hehehehe.."

Ace : "Gak seru nih.. Okeh deh, gue bikin keributan aja. Peristiwa yang mengguncang sejarah melebihi peristiwa Marine Ford!"

Brook : "Yohohoho! Sepertinya tadi ada yang tertawa sepertiku!"

Ace : "... GYAAAAA~! HANTUUUUU~~~~!"

Michi : "Katanya mau bikin peristiwa pengguncang sejarah.. Tapi sendiri takut tengkorak. Payah~!"


	3. Chapter 2: Kebenaran yang Tersayat

Summary : "Aku tak mau ditolong orang. Lebih tepatnya, tidak sudi."

Disclaimer : **OP hanya milik Odachi**

A/N : Maaf saya agak lama mengupdatenya. Buntu otaknya, ups. Salah. Maksudnya saya lagi kebanyakan nonton OP di DVD. Kan lagi bagus- bagusnya. Lagi Kurohige udah mendapatkan kekuatan Shirohige, walaupun gue udah tahu apa akhir dari perang MF. Mohon dimaklumi.

**Fiction ini adalah karangan saya semata. Jika ada kemiripan atau kesamaan dalam fiction ini dengan anda, itu adalah nasib.**

**

* * *

**

_"Karena Cuma lo yang bisa mengubah Allen." Ucap Nami dan pergi dengan meninggalkan Ace yang mengerutkan kening dengan bingung._

Karena Aku ini tidaklah sempurna..

Aku benci dilindungi..

Aku juga tidak tahu apa gunanya aku di dunia ini..

Karena aku hanya sebagai itik yang kehilangan teman dan juga ibunya..

Selain hidupku yang hampa..

Tapi kau datang.. Mengangkatku..

Tapi kau pergi lagi..

**DEATH**

** Portgas D. Michi-2011**

**Story By: Portgas D. Michi**

**Writen By: Portgas D. Michi**

**Portgas D. Ace © **_**One Piece**_**, Eiichiro Oda.**

Part 2 : "Rahasiamu, Rahasiaku"

Allen bangun dari kasur rumah sakit setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya. Tidak nyenyak dan mimpi buruk-pun masih menghantuinya dalam tidur yang tidak nyaman itupun. "Uhuk. Uhuk." Allen terbatuk- batuk dan tersentak melihat seseorang yang ada di sebelah kiri kasurnya dalam keadaan tertidur. "A, Ace..?" Tanyanya dengan lirih.

Allen melirik jam dinding yang ada di atas rak obat. Kira- kira sudah 3 jam ia tertidur. Kalau Ace menunggunya dari ia baru tertidur sampai sekarang dengan duduk seperti orang bodoh di sebelahnya, jelas saja ia tertidur. Allen tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan menyelimuti Ace dengan selimut yang baru dipakainya.

Allen memegang kenop pintu, hendak keluar. Kemudian menatap Ace yang tertidur pulas.

_Mana bisa gue tinggalin orang.. Bisa- bisa dia dikira bolos di UKS.. Eh, tapi emang dia bolos kan kalau jam segini dia ada disini.._ Ucap Allen kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa UKS dengan terbatuk kecil. Berusaha sekecil mungkin agar Ace tetap tertidur.

Allen tidak tahu juga mengapa dirinya sangat ingin melihat sebuah kertas yang menurutnya terlarang. Terlarang terlihat orang, terlarang untuk sampai hilang darinya.

Kertas diagnosisnya. Dimana tertulis jelas ia menderita penyakit gagal ginjal.

Allen menghembuskan nafas berat. "Terserah lah." Desisnya tanpa sadar.

Kebodohan apa yang ada dalam dirinya, Allen tanpa sengaja menaruh kertas itu di meja saat ia merasakan perasaan ingin muntah. Allen ingat betul dokter yang berbicara dengan pelan tapi snagat terekam dalam memorinya.

_"Kamu jadi sering merasa mual atau muntah karena penyakitmu itu. Sudah stadium parah sekali, kamu sudah melewati penyakit ginjal kronik. Satu- satunya yang hanya bisa kau lakukan hanya hemodialisis atau pencangkokan ginjal dari seorang donor.."_

Sekali lagi, Allen terus menentang keras soal pencangkokan ginjal. Toh dirinya dari awal memang merasa tak mungkin hidup lagi. Hanya sahabat- sahabatnyalah yang mampu membuatnya masih terus bertahan. Hidup sebatang kara itu begitu menyakitkan. Ia juga tak butuh bantuan dari siapapun, jikalau dokter masih terus memaksanya, hemodialisis-lah yang hanya mau ia lakukan.

* * *

Ace menguap. Ia masih melihat keadaan sekitar. Ia masih berpikir..

_Dimana nih? Kapan nih? Gue dimana? Gue siapa? Kapan gue mati? *ups, salah. Author melantur*_

Ia teringat bahwa ia tertidur karena menunggu Allen bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat ranjang UKS— kopong. Tidak ada siapapun!

Ace tersentak, ia berbalik badan. Sebuah selimut jatuh dari punggungnya. Ia menatap selimut itu. Ia mengambilnya perlahan, pastinya Allen sudah bangun dan menyelimutinya. Ace merasa bodoh sendiri, ia disini untuk menemani Allen, tapi mengapa Allen yang malah bersimpatik padanya?

Ace melipat selimut itu. Ia melihat sebuah kertas diatas meja yang tidak ada saat ia baru masuk. Ia mendekati meja itu dan mengambil kertas itu dengan kening berkerut.

Ace tersentak dengan apa yang tercantum di dalam kertas itu..

**Nama Pasien : Rouxe D. Allen**

... Dengan ini menyatakan bahwa Rouxe D. Allen-san mengidap **Gagal Ginjal**...

"AP—" Ace menutup mulutnya sebelum ia teriak. Ia menatap lama kertas itu, sehingga tidak sadar bahwa Allen datang.

"SEDANG APA KAU, ACE?" Teriak Allen dan merebut kertas itu dengan kesar dan wajah pucat.

"Ka.. Kau.. Ga.." Desis Ace tidak percaya.

Allen terdiam dan melipat kertasnya kecil.

"Kau.. gagal ginjal..? Allen?" Tanya Ace dengan terbata- bata.

"Kumohon.. Ace.." Desis Allen kemudian, "jangan beritahu yang lain. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan hal itu."

Ace sudah tidak terkejut lagi, duduk santai di sofanya dan tersenyum, "tidak akan kulakukan permintaan bodohmu itu." Jawabnya santai, "untuk apa disembunyiin? Dasar bodoh,"

"Karena kalau mereka tahu mereka tidak akan tinggal diam," Jawab Allen membuat kening Ace awalnya berkerut, kemudian mengangguk tanda mengerti, "kau tahu. Aku tak mau ditolong orang. Lebih tepatnya, tidak sudi."

Ace tertawa kecil menanggapi hal itu, "hei hei! Di dunia ini semua orang butuh pertolongan! Apa kau tidak sadar sebelumnya? Biar mudah, tadi kau ditolong Robin kesini! Kau aneh," Komentar Ace membuat wajah Allen bersemu merah karena kesal.

Allen menghembuskan nafas panjang, "terserah. Aku memang orang yang aneh. Tapi semuanya itu beralasan. Terserah mau bilang aku bodoh atau apa, tapi aku tak sudi ditolong." Ujar Allen dingin dan hendak keluar UKS.

"Hei.." Panggil Ace membuat Allen berhenti mendorong gagang pintu UKS, "apa kau akan bilang.. Kalau kau tidak pantas hidup?"

Allen terkejut dengan ucapan Ace itu. Kemudian menunduk, "yah.. Separuhnya benar."

"Kalau begitu.. Aku juga berpikir hal yang sama denganmu," Jawab Ace santai, "aku juga berpikir apakah aku pantas hidup."

Allen tersenyum simpul, "kamu masih punya orang yang kamu cintai.. Luffy masih ada untukmu—"

"Kalau begitu kau juga sama." Ucap Ace membuat Allen tekejut. "Kau masih memiliki sahabat- sahabat yang menyayangimu. Jadi, jangan mati. Kukatakan padamu, masih ada yang menyayangimu."

* * *

Ace terduduk diam. Ia lebih memilih duduk dan menikmati angin sepoi yang membelai rambut hitamnya.

Tidak bisa tidur.

Itulah yang dirasakannya. Dimana saat ini yang dipikirkan hanya satu orang yang jadi dekat dengannya, padahal dulu, walaupun gadis itu satu kelompok geng dengan adiknya, ia tak begitu dekat.

Tapi sekarang Ace malah jadi mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Allen. Pada tubuhnya, pada kehendak hatinya yang sangat kukuh: Tak ingin menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa sih yang ada di otakmu, Allen?" Desisnya pada diri sendiri, "orang sepertimu ingin mati? Tidak masuk akal.."

Ace merasa angin semakin dingin, ia mulai menunjukan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan pilek jika terus- terusan berada di luar. Ia-pun masuk ke dalam, walaupun tidak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya di dalam.

Ace melirik laptop-nya yang tertidur manis di atas meja. Ia tersenyum, jauh lebih baik kalau ia membangunkan laptop-nya dan memainkannya, daripada ia harus melewati malam sampai ia merasa bahwa ia mengantuk. Dibukanya internet dan sekedar iseng saja, ia membaca berita- berita online. Ia tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah berita 5 tahun lalu, dimana sebuah mobil jatuh ke laut dan menewaskan hampir seluruh anggota keluarga, dan hanya putri bungsunya yang selamat.

Ace membuka berita itu, membacanya dengan seksama. Ia terkejut pada bait 3 paragraf kedua yang dibacanya itu.

_... Putri mereka yang selamat bernama Allen (11 tahun), dimana saat itu ia terlindung dari malapetaka itu karena dipeluk ibu-nya dengan erat..._

"Ap— a?" Desis Ace, dengan terkejut dan menutup mulutnya. "Uso! (bohong) Jadi.. selama ini.."

_"Hidup sendiri ditengah sebuah rumah besar sangat menyakitkan."_

_"Asiknya bisa jalan sama keluarga,"_

_"Begitu ya? Keluargaku.. Pergi, semuanya mengungsi. Ke tempat yang saat ini belum bisa aku tempuh."_

"Jadi, Allen bermaksud untuk mati karena ini?" Desisnya pada diri sendiri. Ia menatap jam, pukul 2 pagi. "Dasar cewek bodoh."_  
_

* * *

Balesan Review:

roronoalolu youichi : Makasih Lolu-channn.. Aku senang deh, itu, aku udah bikin kan? Jadinya fic ini yang terlantar. Tapi ini udah di-update juga kok. Wkwkwkwkkw

**Minna, trima kasih sudah membaca selama ini, aku senang. Oh ya, jangan lupa baca fic aku yang "Love, between berretta and shot gun" ya.. Sebagai newbie, saya seneng banget punya review dari para readers sampai 30 (sampai saat ini), jadi, direkomendasikan untuk membaca, silahkan kritik, jangan lupa juga, tetep baca yang ini. Wkwkwkwkwkwkw**


End file.
